Shades of Gray
by Hermione Sandwhich
Summary: SET IN TORMENT!  what if it wasn't miles that had kissed luce that night on the roof, what if it was someone else


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... I just play around with them.

Luce sat on her bed sighing, she was grounded, not even by her parents by her teachers. She heard a knock out side her window, her heart fluttered hoping it was Daniel, and not wanting to see him at the same time. But when she looked out the window it wasn't him. A pair of gold wings stretched passed her window and cams handsome face emerged before her.

"What are you doing here?" her voice filled with annoyance, Cam was the last person she had wanted to see.

"Heard you went to Vegas the other night."

"From who?" Cam smirked and Luce couldn't help how her knees seem to melt at this simple gesture, and felt her anger and annoyance slowly sliding away, almost like when she was with Daniel.

"Doesn't matter. That was quite reckless of you don't you think?" She noticed his wings lightly pulsing as he hovered out side her window.

"Why do you care and it does matter I don't appreciate people stalking me especially creeps like you." She forced the last part out with as much spit as she could, even though she didn't want to be angry with him or hate him. _Remember that he's evil_ a voice in side her reminded.

"Trust me I'm at the bottom of the list of things you need to worry about." Luce thought back to that day at Noyo point the outcast girl with the blind white eyes, she remembered the fear in cams face when he had found her, the way the girl had turned to dust after cam had fired an arrow into her heart. "Come out here with me on the ledge, it more tiring then you think just hovering here." Her good sense was telling her not to that cam was evil, a demon. But she found her self nodding and leaning farther out her window. Cam reached out and gripped her waist helping her down to the ledge. He took a seat next to her rolling back his shoulders, his wings disappearing in one swift movement. "What were you looking for in Vegas?" Luce had lost all bitterness that she had started with.

"Truth, just something about my past."

"Grigori's not the most open person, he like to keep things to him self." She caught cam's hungry gaze on her.

"I just wish he would tell me something, any thing, but all he does is change the subject and says he's just wants to protect me, then disappears, again." Luce felt cams warm hand fall upon hers, the heat radiating from his fingers. "Because of me hundreds of people have been tormented by the loss of a daughter... or a sister." Luce thought back to Vera's face, it was horror stricken, when she had realized who Luce was, all her memories, Luce just bursting in to flames, people falling in the frozen water beneath them. Cam slowly laced his fingers with hers.

"You weren't the one who caused all this, it was Grigori." She want to protest and tell Cam to go away and never come back, to just push him off the ledge, but she couldn't. "He's the reasons you die, hes the reason all these people have dealt with this, you are just a victim like them." She pulled her hand away from his and stood up ready to walk back through her window.

"Daniel is not the evil one you are, Daniel is good I know it." She turned back to the window ready to climb threw.

"Its not as easy as you put it good and evil."

"It should be." She didn't want to look at him. But he turned her around to face him.

"Look at a black and white picture, it isn't just black white is it?"

"What does this have to-"

"Is it?"She felt like she couldn't breath under his smoldering stare.

"No." his arms gripped her shoulders holding her in place.

"No its not if it was there would be no picture, there are always shades of gray, and you have a choice, you don't need to be with him." His grip lightened a bit. "You can change it." he leaned in closer, and she couldn't move away, she what was happening, and she...she... wanted it. Cam leaned in pressing his lips to hers. It was nothing like Daniel's soft hungry kisses, this was rougher, and passionate just intoxicating in every way, she broke free of the grasp he had on her arms and found them around his neck running through his dark hair. Cam wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against his body. Luce opened her eyes long enough to see a glorious set of white wings dive from a tree in the woods...Daniel. She quickly pulled apart from Cam and stared where Daniel had been, he had seen everything, she felt her heart breaking this over whelming sense of guilt. He had seen her kiss another man, and Cam of all people. For centuries he had waited for her and she had just betrayed him. Then she thought back to what Shelby had told her, about how she had been with Daniel. Had Luce really been in the wrong did she betray him? Cam sighed and rolled back his shoulders stretching out his massive rugged golden wings.

"Remember what I said about good and evil Luce." Cam turned her head with his hand his touch instantly warming her entire body. He quickly capture her lips for one more kiss, before diving off the ledge and flying away into the moonlight.

**Authors Note: so I don't know about any one else but this should've happened I think. Id rather be with cam I like him ten times better then Daniel lol well I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
